paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Rescue Skye ( part 2)
Part 2 ( last part ) ,and PS, it passed 10 min since Skye's incident. Ryder and the pups where done with their fantastic day.. Ryder: Wow!! It was a great day today. Chase I didn't know you were so good a soccer! Ok guys it's getting dark and Skye is not back yet. Ohh let's see if she left a message ... All the pups come close to Ryder to see his pup pad............ The message finished . Chase: OHH NO!!!!!!! We have to save her NOW !!!! *cries* Rubble: SKYE!!! Ryder: *worried* Don't worry pups,No job is to big, no pup is to small !! Paw patrol , to the lookout !!! One Elevator scene later... Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir ! Ryder: Pups you all know the situation , and we need to act fast !!! (Zumas symbol appears in the lookout screen) Zuma!! I need you to come with me and search for her at the bottom of the bay ! Zuma: Let's Dive In!!!!!! Ryder: The rest of you , stay alert I might need you ! Ryder: Ohh right !! Paw patrol is on a Roll!!! Ryder goes down the pole to his ATV and Zuma goes down the slide to his hovercraft. Ryder and Zuma got to the bay and put on their gear... They went into the bay were they found Skye and the rock on her paw. Ryder tried to push the rock away but it was to heavy, so Ryder got the idea to call Rocky... Rocky's collar lights up.. Rocky: ( worried) Whats upp Ryder is Skye ok ?!?! Ryder: We don't really know, there is a rock on her paw and now we quickly need something to get the rock away, do you have anything ? AND HURRY!!! Rocky: I'm on my way Ryder !!! Rocky arrives with a pipe and gives it to Ryder . Ryder then goes back to Skye, he sticks the pipe in the rock and and pushes with Zuma's help and finally they get the rock out. Then Ryder grabs Skye and takes her to shore... Ryder called all the pups.. Ryder: I need to take her to Katie !!! Chase is crying and getting really worried .... Later at Katie's.. Katie: She just woke up because she had a lot water inside her , she just needs to rest for a whole day and her paw is ok , it wasn't so bad because the rock fell on her inside the water and it made it lighter , just put this medicine on her each week . Ryder: Thank you Katie !! Katie smiles and Ryder smiles back . The pups went inside to visit their teammate.. Chase: Skye !! Is she ok Ryder ?!?!?! Rubble: yeah is she ok? Marshall: how is she doing? Ryder: she's fine she just needs to rest a little and she'll be playing with you guys in no time ! Chase: Ok, that's AWESOME news I was really worried !!!! The pups except Chase look at him. Three days passed and skye was already playing with her friends and doing missions!! THE END